1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device comprising additional heat dissipation ability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic devices, heat dissipation systems are provided to dissipate heat produced by the heat sources within the electronic devices. The heat dissipation system utilizes a heatsink to abut a heat source directly, thus transmitting heat from the heat source to the heatsink. Next, air convection is conducted within the electronic device by using a system fan, exhausting heat accumulated in the heatsink.
However, with continued technological development, significant heat is generated by electronic devices, due to increased performance, thus, decreasing efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation system. In other words, new electronic devices must be assembled with more powerful heat dissipation mechanisms, to efficiently dissipate heat.